Pour l'amour du Quidditch
by enoa2
Summary: [OS] [défi : donnez un nouveau sens au mot Quidditch] A Pâques, c’est toujours la même chose : on cherche, on trouve, et on dévore. Mais cette année, la chasse sera particulière : qui découvrira le mythique et très convoité Quidditch le premier ?


**Bonjour! Cet OS est une réponse au défi du mois de mars sur la communauté des dieuxdustade (lien dans mon profil), portant sur le thème « Kouidditch ». En clair, le but était de créer un nouveau sens au mot Quidditch, dans un univers alternatif, et de donner aux joueurs une nouvelle vie. Les opportunités étaient nombreuses, j'ai opté pour une petite chose mignonne et d'actualité, à l'approche de Pâques ! **

**N'hésitez pas à vous rendre sur la commu pour lire tous les textes soumis pour ce défi, et découvrir les trois gagnants ! **

**Les personnages et le terme « Quidditch » appartiennent à JKR, je lui emprunte le tout pour cette petite histoire !**

**En attendant, bonne lecture à tous !**

**Titre: Pour l'amour du Quidditch****  
****Equipe/Joueur:** Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Olivier, Cedric, Alicia, Katie, Marcus, Drago, Dean, Zacharias, Angelina, Harry  
**Catégorie:** Exhibition: "Kouidditch"  
**Rating: Tout public****  
****Note de l'entraîneur: Pâques doit vraiment me travailler… voilà le résultat des gargouillements incessants de mon estomac glouton. Sinon, adoratrices de Zacharias, Harry, Drago… bref, de tous les personnages, pardonnez ce que je leur ai fait. ****  
**

**Résumé : A Pâques, c'est toujours la même chose : on cherche, on trouve, et on dévore. Mais cette année, la chasse sera particulière : qui découvrira le mythique et très convoité Quidditch le premier ?**

_**Pour l'amour du Quidditch**_

En ce jour de Pâques, toutes les mamans du quartier avaient décidé d'organiser une grande chasse à l'œuf, pour occuper la journée de leurs petits chenapans. D'un commun accord, le jardin des Dubois avait été réquisitionné pour l'événement, demeurant le plus spacieux d'entre tous. En réalité, la flore qui l'habitait constituait un véritable parc d'attractions pour les enfants, qui raffolaient des multiples cachettes naturelles que celle-ci offrait. Le fait que lesdites cachettes étaient idéales pour dissimuler toutes sortes de friandises chocolatées en ce jour particulier avait été également décisif.

C'est ainsi qu'à trois heures tapantes, une flopée de petits monstres braillards et surexcités firent irruption chez Olivier, le plus vieux d'entre tous du haut de ses dix ans et cinq mois. Celui-ci se tenait aux côtés de sa mère, et ne cessait de retirer sa main de celle de sa génitrice (qui la ressaisissait inlassablement), dans un souci d'indépendance et d'orgueil face aux tendres pousses qui débarquaient. Il avait une image à conserver, non mais.

Le premier à franchir le seuil de la porte fut Marcus Flint, son ami de toujours. Depuis le berceau, ces deux-là avaient toujours été comme les deux doigts de la main, complices dans leurs bêtises et solidaires dans l'adversité.

Tout juste après, la fratrie Weasley était arrivée, composée uniquement pour cette fois des ses quatre derniers représentants, les autres étant désormais trop âgés : il y avait les jumeaux, Fred et George, sept ans, dont tout le monde était à peu près sûr qu'aucune fée ne s'était penchée sur leur couffin à la naissance, favorisé par un petit démon. Venait ensuite Ron, un ventre sur pattes de cinq ans, et enfin la cadette, Ginny, une petite peste un an plus jeune que son goinfre de frère.

Olivier s'était toujours méfié des jumeaux : sans réellement craindre leurs plaisanteries, qui l'avaient pourtant à maintes fois pris pour cible, ces deux-là avaient le don de lui piquer la vedette, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Et cela l'enrageait inexorablement.

Puis vinrent quatre autres enfants qu'il ne fréquentait pas tellement, mais que sa mère avait invités par affection pour leurs parents : Cedric avait neuf ans, aimait tout le monde, était adorable, faisait tout ce qu'on lui demandait. Déplorable, une vraie loque. Zacharias quant à lui était un petit prétentieux de quatre ans, qui donnait son avis sans qu'on le lui demande, et qui prétendait toujours savoir mieux que les autres. Dubois lui avait déjà quelque fois fait manger des vers de terre ou tiré les cheveux, lorsque personne ne regardait. Il prétendait à Marcus que ce genre de choses étaient extrêmement relaxantes et apaisantes. Enfin, Dean et Harry étaient tous deux âgés de cinq ans. Olivier ne les connaissait pas vraiment, mais l'un semblait aussi excentrique que l'autre geignard.

Comme la coutume le voulait, les mamans prendraient le thé pendant que leurs rejetons s'évertueraient à dénicher le fameux et tant convoité, _Quidditch_. Cette année particulièrement, la rumeur courait parmi les bambins que la proie était exceptionnelle, d'une taille à faire baver le plus difficile des enfants, et d'une saveur… indescriptible.

Tandis que les premiers investissaient déjà la pelouse fraîchement tondue, deux petites donzelles de six ou sept ans à peine faisaient timidement quelques pas vers le grand garçon, les épaules étroitement collées. Les apercevant enfin, Olivier émit un grognement désapprobateur : Alicia, sa petite cousine, ne se séparait _jamais_ de sa fidèle amie Katie. Il avait seulement espéré que la décence aurait poussé sa tante à ne pas leur amener celle-ci alors qu'elle n'était pas invitée. Et surtout… le jeu perdrait nettement de sa saveur, avec ces deux sangsues dans les jambes. Secouant la tête d'un air désolé, il reporta son attention sur Marcus, qui souriait avec satisfaction : « Cette année, la chasse va être bonne. Je le sens, Oli, j'ai le flair pour ces choses-là. »

Enfin, vint le moment de répartir les groupes : au vu du volume présumé du butin, il avait été décidé que la chasse se déroulerait de manière à ce que les enfants soient répartis en deux alliances, et que celle des deux à dénicher la première le Quidditch serait celle qui aura la chance de se le partager. Au passage, les œufs et autres friandises de taille moindre récoltés durant la quête seront un bonus pour chacun des participants. Afin d'éviter tout conflit, les dames se chargèrent donc d'organiser le jeu : les deux aînés furent séparés, équilibrant les forces de chaque groupe. A cette nouvelle, un petit sourire vint éclairer leur visage: s'opposer les avait toujours beaucoup amusés.

Tandis que la répartition se poursuivait (« Katie, lâche Allie, voyons ! Vous vous retrouverez à la fin ! »), Olivier fouillait des yeux l'étendue herbeuse. Un détail l'ennuyait : il ne comptait que treize marmots, alors que quatorze étaient prévus. Se retournant en tout sens pour tenter de retrouver le fugitif, son regard se posa alors sur son ami… qui lui semblait quelque peu instable sur ses jambes. Perplexe, il fixa son pantalon, étonnamment pourvu de poils jaune pâle, et s'approcha un peu pour tenter d'identifier cette substance mystérieuse. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il discerna deux petites mains cramponnées fermement à Marcus, éclairant par la même occasion le petit Dubois sur la nature desdits « poils » : il s'agissait en effet de la tignasse blonde du gamin qui s'accrochait au garçon comme à une bouée de sauvetage, l'air littéralement terrorisé par tant de populace attroupée à ses côtés. La victime de cette prise d'otage retint une grimace, et grommela au môme qui refusait de s'éloigner : « Tu me fait maaaal, imbécile ! »

L'enfant lui lança un regard d'oiseau craintif par derrière, avant de replonger dans son dos. Le châtain étouffa un petit rire, et s'exclama : « Dis, Mar, tu ne me présentes pas ton petit pote ? » Marcus afficha un rictus agacé, et soupira : « Voici Drago, le fils du meilleur ami de mon père. Il a cinq ans, est affreusement pédant mais plus trouillard que ta petite cousine.

- Oh », fit simplement Dubois, compatissant. « Et, euh… tu vas devoir le garder avec toi pour le jeu ?

- Il faudra bien. Il refuse de s'éloigner à plus de cinq mètres, et lorsqu'il consent à lâcher mon pantalon, c'est pour aller narguer les autres… Avant de revenir en hurlant parce qu'on l'aura menacé de telle ou telle chose. »

Olivier ne dit rien, mais échangea avec son ami un long regard lourd de sens. Définitivement, cette après-midi ne serait pas de tout repos.

Finalement, après moult disputes et négociations, les mamans parvinrent à mettre tout le monde d'accord : d'un côté, on retrouvait donc Olivier, tous les Weasley, Alicia et Cedric. Et de l'autre, Marcus et son inévitable boulet blond, Angelina, Katie, Harry, Zacharias et Dean. Certains reniflaient, la plupart boudait, mais au moins plus aucun ne criait. Ce qui constituait déjà une grande victoire pour les génitrices exténuées.

Armée d'un petit sifflet métallique, Mrs. Flint se plaça au milieu de la pelouse, considérant tout ce petit monde d'un air imposant pour leur intimer le silence. Quand elle fut sure d'avoir capté l'attention de tous, elle énonça à voix haute et intelligible : « Tout le monde est prêt ? Bien. Alors TROIS, DEUX, UN, GO ! » Elle porta promptement l'objet à ses lèvres et souffla fortement, signalant la dispersion des deux équipes.

A chaque extrémité du jardin, chacun des groupes élaborait une stratégie particulière pour venir à bout de leur mission :

« c'est quoi un kouidditch ? » , fit Ginny avec curiosité.

Olivier la toisa d'un air pincé, semblant peser le pour et le contre d'éclairer la lanterne de cette petite ignare. Enfin, il consentit à dispenser ses précieuses connaissances, non sans lui adresser un reniflement de dédain : « C'est un œuf, gamine. Un GROS œuf, le plus énorme que tu aies jamais vu de ta toute petite vie, qui pourrait nourrir toute la Grande Bretagne pendant des mois. Fait du chocolat le plus délicieux, emplis des sucreries les plus exquises (« ça veut dire quoi 'esquises' ? »), le Quidditch est notre but ultime. Ne vous préoccupez pas du reste, de toutes les tentations qui se dresseront sur votre route, des lapins et autres poules en chocolat qui vous détourneront du droit chemin, seul ce Graal (« c'est quoi un g… » « tais toi ! » ) devra vous motiver. D'autres questions idiotes ? »

Un silence religieux lui répondit. Même les jumeaux semblaient avoir renoncé à interrompre leur aîné, bien que les tressautements de leur ventre mettent en doute la raison de ce soudain mutisme. Olivier reprit :

« Bien. Contre l'équipe adverse nous devrons nous prémunir, et ce sera _votre_ rôle, Fred et George. Vous suivrez à la trace les rigolos de l'autre groupe, principalement Katie et Angelina. Vous devrez les empêcher de chercher, à n'importe quel prix.

Quant à toi la petite, tu sers à rien. T'es trop… petite. Oh, je sais ! Tu feras diversion. Tu t'occuperas donc de Potter. M'a pas l'air bien dégourdi, le môme. Je l'ai vu chouiner tout à l'heure parce que Ron lui a piqué sa sucette, il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à manipuler. Vas-y, fais un joli sourire pour voir, Gamine ! »

Ladite gamine arbora alors un rictus à mi-angélique, mi-démoniaque, et répondit d'un air candide : « Oli, tu peux te baisser un peu s'il te plaît ? »

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir, pour bien montrer qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les lubies d'une enfant, mais s'exécuta tout de même. Ravie, Ginny s'approcha alors un peu plus de Dubois, et se mit à le frapper frénétiquement sur les joues du plat de ses deux mains, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Pendant qu'il hurlait et se débattait, George ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer d'un ton badin : « N'empêche, se faire dominer par une _fille_… Notre pauvre Olivier est décidément tombé bien bas », ce que son frère approuva à grand renfort d'hochements de tête.

Quand le calme fut enfin revenu dans les rangs de l'équipe, Dubois, que son aînesse semblait avoir incombé d'un droit particulier, reprit la parole en s'adressant à son auditoire : « Ok, reprenons. On en vient à toi, Alicia. Tu…

« J'ai pas envie de faire ça », déclara Fred, renfrogné.

« Quoi, ça ?? », interrogea Olivier, vexé d'avoir été interrompu.

« Ben, ça, ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ! », continua-t-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Attends, tu veux dire que tu es en train de refuser un job où l'on te demande d'enquiquiner les autres, de leur faire des farces, de les faire tomber, de les martyriser, de…

Naaah, pas ça. Ça, c'est cooooool », fit le gosse, les yeux brillants. « Je ne veux pas obéir à tes ordres, c'est tout. »

Interloqué, le garçon resta sans voix. Il dévisageait le rouquin, tentant de déceler une ironie quelconque dans son regard, mais il dut se résigner face au visage impénétrable du jeune garçon. « Oh, je vois. », lâcha-t-il, fataliste. Surpris que son adversaire ait abdiqué si facilement, Fred arbora un petit sourire satisfait, qui se fit interrogatif lorsque Olivier fit un pas de côté, l'invitant à prendre sa place. « Je t'en prie », marmonna-t-il froidement, le nez en l'air.

Absolument ravi, le garnement saisit un pot de terre cuite qui traînait non loin de là et le retourna, pour se jucher dessus dans un équilibre précaire. Il se mit à scander à la foule réunie devant lui : « Oyez, oyez, jeunes gens, votre bon roi vous parle. Mon fidèle bouffon nous ayant déjà fait perdre suffisamment de temps… » Olivier renâcla, faisant manifestement de prodigieux efforts pour rester maître de lui-même. « …, nous allons simplement nous répartir les zones. Comme prévu, George et moi nous occupons de nos petits camarades, et je fais confiance à Ginny pour mettre sa pâtée au petit Potter, n'est-ce pas Oli ? » Il fit un clin d'œil complice à Dubois, qui lui répondit par un regard noir. « Cedric, tu t'occuperas de la serre, Alicia, tu te charges des plants de fleurs. Quant à toi, Ron, il vaut mieux éviter que tu te rapproches trop de la maison, tu risquerais de déserter pour t'enfiler la tarte sans nous. En conséquence, Grincheux sera assigné à cette zone, (Autre regard noir) et tu n'auras qu'à ratisser tous les petits coins du jardin. Des questions ? Bien, mes ptits nains, c'est PARTI !! »

Aussitôt, les sept enfants s'égaillèrent en tout sens, chacun ayant à cœur de remplir sa mission… enfin, presque. Si tous les Weasley foncèrent vers leurs cibles comme s'ils avaient le feu aux fesses (à l'exception de Ronald, qui avait déjà fait main basse sur un œuf praliné et entreprenait de le dévorer consciencieusement), l'enthousiasme de certains parut quelque peu affadi. Olivier traînait les pieds en direction de la bâtisse, Cédric déambulait d'un air nonchalant, semblant chercher sa route, tandis qu'Alicia batifolait en direction de sa copine Katie, lui tombant dans les bras avec tragédie.

« Non, non, non, non et NON !! Ça ne va pas du tout !! », s'écrièrent d'une même voix Fred et Marcus. Du côté de ce dernier, le constat ne semblait pas être bien meilleur : si Angelina avait commencé le travail comme il se devait, en décrochant un bon coup de pied au premier des jumeaux qui tenta de s'attaquer à elle, le reste de la troupe était beaucoup moins performante. Dès les cinq premiers mètres de sa course, Harry avait trébuché et s'était tordu la cheville, déclenchant de bruyants et déchirants sanglots. Drago, lui, avait failli trépasser d'un « Bouh ! » de George dissimulé dans son dos, et s'était réfugié aussi sec dans les jambes de Marcus, refusant obstinément de desserrer sa prise sur le pantalon de celui-ci. Zacharias et Dean, en revanche, avaient entamé une bagarre pour un sujet obscur qui s'était terminée à l'instant même où la petite rousse était entrée dans le champ de vision du jeune Thomas (qui se prit en conséquence une baffe monumentale).

« Ok, les filles, il va falloir que vous arrêtiez ce genre de trucs, là. Vous êtes chacune dans une équipe différente, vous pouvez pas _collaborer_ comme ça ! », s'exclama Marcus, qui sentait ses nerfs lâcher. « Toi, le petit, oui oui celui qui chiale… Regarde où tu met tes pieds ! Tu vas finir par t'éclater le front quelque part, ça va être crade, y'aura du sang partout… » Il fut interrompu par un ricanement à peine contenu, et se retourna vers son auteur, qui le défiait en bombant le torse. « Et toi, le _mouflet_… tu la fermes !! »

Excuse-moi Marco, mais je…

Qui t'as autorisé à m'appeler comme ça ? On n'a pas gardé les moutons ensemble, que je sache ! »

Zacharias prit un air obséquieux, et avant qu'il eut le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, la main de son aîné entra violemment en contact avec l'arrière de son crâne, ponctuée d'un « Tais-toi ! » impérieux. Dean pouffa, avant de rougir atrocement lorsque Ginny le frôla. Marcus lui adressa un regard dédaigneux et croisa celui d'Olivier, qui de loin articula silencieusement : « je-te-plains ». Son ami acquiesça d'un hochement de tête malheureux, et laissa à son homologue Weasley le soin de réprimander son petit monde, ce qu'il fit avec joie : « Mes ptits nains, vous me faîtes quoi, là ? Cedric, la serre, c'est pourtant pas compliqué, c'est droit devant dans la direction de mon bras, tu devrais pouvoir y arriver sans trop de problèmes, non ? Alicia, c'est simple, si tu recommences à copiner avec l'ennemi, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ton cas ». La gamine lui lança une œillade apeurée, un couinement suraigu s'échappant de sa gorge. Fier de son petit effet, Fred acheva d'un ton mélodramatique : « Oli, mon grand, tu ne vas pas me bouder, si ? Pour si peu ? Allez, fais-moi un joli souri…aaaargh ! Malade va ! »

Rancunier, Dubois venait de lui balancer un nain de jardin, conscient que ce geste lui coûterait l'argent de poche du mois pour rembourser sa mère qui ne manquerait pas de l'incendier. Mais le soulagement était trop jouissif, il avait dû retenir un éclat de rire au glapissement strident de sa victime, qui maintenant lui tournait résolument le dos.

« Bien, j'espère que les choses sont claires. Si tout le monde a bien compris ce qu'il doit faire ou ne pas faire, on peut s'y remettre. »

Un bref hochement de tête de Marcus clôtura la discussion, et chacun s'en fut un peu honteusement retourner à sa tâche.

Il contempla un instant d'un air satisfait son équipe s'activer, puis se mit également au travail. A l'opposé, Olivier gratouillait distraitement la terre, résolu à saboter consciencieusement le gouvernement de Fred et ne pas trop s'investir. Le Quidditch perdait nettement de son intérêt une fois qu'il quittait le commandement des investigations…

De son côté, le petit Weasley s'amusait comme un fou. Il courait de-ci, de-là, tirait les cheveux de l'un, faisait un croc-en-jambe à un autre. Zacharias enfourna bien contre son gré quelques poignées d'herbe, et Drago suivait toujours à la trace son camarade. De son côté, le jeune Harry était exempté de tout tourment des frères infernaux : ils avaient en effet estimé que le brun se suffisait bien à lui-même. Dans le quart d'heure qui suivit, il s'arrangea pour se coincer le pied dans une motte de terre, choir un nombre incalculable de fois sur les fesses ou à plat ventre, percuter de plein fouet quelques camarades, dont ses propres coéquipiers, se tordre le poignet sans raison apparente… le tout à grand renfort de cris et de larmes. Les autres avaient pris le parti de ne plus se soucier de lui, excepté Smith, qui hurlait de rire à chacune des mésaventures du petit Potter. Ce qui le détournait naturellement de sa tâche, au

grand dam de Marcus, qui avait déjà bien du mal à séparer les deux sangsues avec la sienne cramponnée au pantalon.

Un peu plus loin, Ginny râlait : « C'est nuuuuul ce jeu. J'ai rien à faire ! Cet idiot ne m'écoute même pas et passe son temps à se vautrer et à pleurer, il n'a même pas remarqué que je tentais de détourner son attention. Je m'ennuie moi ! »

Fred, qui, en bon roi, écoutait les lamentations du peuple en silence, prit un air pensif. Evidemment, il serait malvenu de laisser une humble servante se morfondre indéfiniment. Il fixa alors sa sœur avec circonspection, avant de laisser un sourire machiavélique s'étendre sur ses lèvres : « Tu n'as qu'à soulever ta jupe ! »

Et il s'enfuit en courant, n'attendant pas bêtement de subir les foudres de sa cadette.

De son côté, Cedric semblait avoir enfin trouvé les serres. Il inspectait méticuleusement chaque feuille suspecte, même lorsque les innocents végétaux ne pouvaient receler aucun objet si petit soit-il. Sa mère l'avait rejoint, et le couvait du regard avec adoration, l'encourageant et le congratulant à chaque plante observée. Si le Quidditch ne pouvait se trouver à l'évidence sous les fraisiers, la bonne conscience de l'enfant le poussais néanmoins à décortiquer chaque centimètre carré des parterres. La bonne conscience, ou l'idiotie, au choix.

Mais ce comportement n'était pas moins louable que celui de Ronald : il avait à présent entassé un nombre conséquent de friandises découvertes au fil de sa quête, et les engouffrait à présent avec délice, pinçant sa sœur désoeuvrée lorsqu'elle faisait mine de s'approcher de son butin. Non loin de là, Dubois observait son petit manège d'un air amusé : si même la propre famille du voleur de gloire ne suivait pas ses directives et s'acharnait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il aurait réintégré sa place avant la fin du jeu… si toutefois les autres se décidaient à le rappeler au pouvoir. Alicia se désintéressait totalement du reste du monde, et George avait trop l'esprit fraternel pour se détourner de son jumeau.

Quelques temps plus tard, une sorte de morne torpeur s'était abattue sur le petit groupe : le Quidditch demeurait introuvable, la plupart en avait assez de chercher, d'autres n'avaient jamais commencé, et les deux chefs commençaient à sérieusement s'impatienter. Fred avait même cessé d'enquiquiner Angelina pour se lancer dans une longue tirade mélodramatique sur les méfaits de l'oisiveté. Harry hurlait quelque part dans le vaste jardin, bafouillant quelque chose à propos d'orties offensives, et Ginny s'était simplement assise dans l'étendue herbeuse, chaussures ôtées et les doigts de pieds en éventail. Derrière elle, un Dean immobile la contemplait d'un air béat, un doigt fourré dans la bouche. Ce n'était pas la folle ambiance, comme le constatait Olivier avec satisfaction. Un bref regard autour de lui lui confirma cette impression, et il se dit que l'heure était venue de faire son coup d'état.

Se dressant sur ses jambes, il requit l'approbation de son ami d'un simple coup d'œil et lança à la cantonade : « Alors, c'est comme ça que vous comptez trouver cet œuf ? Bande de fainéants, vous ne vous étonnerez pas si demain on y est encore ! Ça suffit ce cirque, je reprends tout ça en main et je vais vous montrer ce que c'est, un vrai chef ! »

Un silence ahuri lui fit écho, tandis que Marcus secouait la tête d'un air désolé. Oli en avait une fois de plus trop fait… Une petite voix émergea alors, un brin ironique : « Euuuh… juste pour savoir : ce n'est pas toi par hasard qui avait préféré céder la place à George ? »

Ce foutu Zacharias… téméraire, le gosse. Surtout qu'il se trompait de jumeau. Mauvais, très mauvais pour lui. Enfin, ce n'était pas l'affaire de Dubois, et celui-ci se détourna de l'importun sans lui accorder attention aucune.

« Bref, il va falloir vous bougez un p… Hey ! C'est quoi ça ? »

Comme un seul homme, tous se tournèrent vers la direction désignée par leur aîné. Tout au loin, un éclat doré miroitait sous le soleil tapant, au sein d'un buisson touffu. A mieux y regarder, il s'agissait d'un ruban… d'un gros ruban. Pour un gros objet.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, au cours duquel chacun se regarda sans réagir. Puis, une vague humaine s'élança soudain vers la clôture du fond : tous avaient bondi, résolus à être le premier à se saisir de l'œuf si convoité, pour la gloire, pour la victoire… pour la gourmandise. Les deux équipes couraient à perdre haleine, faisant fi des pertes de parcours. Ron avait en effet décampé dans la direction opposée, n'ayant même pas entendu l'exclamation de Dubois, tout effrayé qu'il était par l'horrible araignée qui avait escaladé sa main et délaissant le petit tas de chocolats à la merci des pieds frénétiques de ses camarades. Harry aussi avait également abandonné la partie : il s'était emmêlé dans un nain de jardin (particulièrement hideux, à la figure verdâtre et au faciès plus reptilien qu'humain), provoquant un vol plané mémorable et l'envoyant directement dans une grosse pierre abrupte. Comme prédit par Marcus, le sang coulait à flots du front ouvert du gamin, lui donnant pour une fois une bonne raison de gémir. Il en gardera d'ailleurs une cicatrice assez inesthétique.

Le reste de la troupe continuait inlassablement sa course folle. N'en pouvant plus des cris apeurés du petit blond, Marcus saisit à bras le corps le trouillard et tenta de rattraper son retard, le gosse accroché à son cou.

Les premiers arrivaient déjà au but, le cri de victoire au bord des lèvres. Soudain, Angelina, dont l'esprit combatif ne permettrait pas de laisser gagner un Fred Weasley, tenta le tout pour le tout et se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Il se retourna promptement mais n'eut pas le temps de se redresser qu'elle était déjà sur lui, l'écrasant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Il grognait d'un air mauvais : « Tu m'étouffes, idiote. Bouuugeuh ! »

Et pour toute réponse, elle lui claqua un bisou sonore sur la bouche, le privant de sa faculté de parler.

Ravi, Zacharias s'approchait inexorablement du Quidditch, en tête du peloton. Il allait leur prouver, à tous, qu'il n'était pas qu'un avorton inutile et babillant. Mais alors qu'il lui restait quelques mètres à parcourir, Cedric émergea de la serre, juste à côté du buisson, vaguement surpris de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Son regard accrocha subitement le ruban qui volait au vent, et sans remarquer le hurlement de désespoir du petit Smith, s'en saisit, attirant à lui un œuf de la taille d'un petit arbre. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres minces, et il déclara sobrement : « Oh, j'ai trouvé le Quidditch ! »

La journée touchait à sa fin, la lumière déclinant progressivement à l'horizon. Pieds nus, tous les enfants se prélassaient dans l'herbe tiédie par cette belle après-midi ensoleillée, entourés de multiples œufs pralinés et emballages aux couleurs chatoyantes délivrés de leur contenu. Le ventre plein, chacun grignotait paisiblement son morceau de Quidditch, finalement partagé entre les quatorze participants en vertu de la presque-victoire de Zach. Et surtout, chacun repensait aux évènements de la journée : Harry à la manière dont Katie et Allie l'avaient choyé en découvrant ses blessures de guerre, Olivier à son pouvoir retrouvé sur toute la marmaille gambadante, Zacharias aux remerciements véhéments de son équipe pour son courage d'avoir tenu jusqu'au bout… Fred à Angelina… Oui, définitivement, cette journée avait été magnifique.


End file.
